


Remembering a Memory

by thebaddestwolf



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after David and Billie’s little kiss at the end of the Doomsday commentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering a Memory

After the cameras were turned off and the production crew gave their notes and David gathered up his belongings, he realizes that Billie is gone.

_Shit_ , he mutters under his breath, running a hand through his hair. She can’t just get away with that so easily.

She was the one who called it off, the one who was getting serious with her new boyfriend, the one who was tired of sneaking around. And he’d gone along with it too, ever the gentleman, acquiescing to her wishes while his insides wrenched with longing every time he saw her; while his fingers itched to cup her face and pull her lips to his.

But he’d abstained, calling on that famous McLeod will power, and looked on as his love bites faded from her neck, as they were replaced with someone else’s.

And then today she has the gall — the  _audacity_  — to brush her lips against his. On film no less! So much for sneaking around.

David’s brow furrows as he turns onto the corridor leading to their dressing rooms, catching a glimpse of Billie as she walks briskly for the exit. He lengthens his stride to catch up with her, red chucks silent on the concrete floor.

"Bill," he calls when he’s a few feet away. 

"Billie," he says again, teeth gritted as she ignores him and keeps walking.

When he thinks back on the moment later, she’s within arm’s reach, but it’s not true — he has to jog a few paces before he can grab her wrist and firmly tug her to a stop. Reluctantly she turns.

"What?" 

What he wouldn’t do to wipe that innocent look off her face, all mascara and glossy eyes.

"You know what."

She shrugs. He takes a step closer and she has to tilt her head back to meet his eye. He keeps his hand tight around her wrist.

"Why did you do that? After everything… why?"

He watches as her guard drops, shoulders softening, obstinate stare drifting to the floor.

"Dunno, I just," she starts, un-captured hand smoothing her hair, still messy from the headphones. "Got caught up in it all. The episode, and the reminiscing, and the way you kept your elbow pressed against mine the entire time. I just… forgot."

"Forgot?" he repeats, unable to stop the anger burning its way up his esophagus from spilling into his voice.

"Yeah, forgot," she replies, shooting him a dagger of a stare and attempting to pull her wrist free. 

He’s not letting go this time.

"Well I didn’t forget," he fumes. "Guess it’s easier to remember when you’re the one kicked to the curb."

"Oh come off it," she says, rolling her eyes as his fingers tighten. "We were just having fun."

"It wasn’t fun for me."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean. It wasn’t  _just_  fun for me.”

Shit, shit, _fuck_ , he didn’t mean to tell her that; feels like he’s watching a cartoon version of himself, the words spilling from his mouth like bright bubble letters as he unsuccessfully tries to cram them back in where they came from.

"Oh."

He drops her wrist and they just stand there, each staring off into the distance behind the other’s shoulder. David’s about to go, to turn and walk away and not ever look back, when Billie’s fingers graze his arms.

"Know what I learned the other day?" she asks, smiling weakly and not waiting for his reply before continuing. "That when you remember something, you’re not actually remembering that moment — you’re remembering the last time you remembered it."

David grins uneasily, confused by her words but hopeful from her tone; her smile is bright and her voice warm, the product of both sticking to his ribs and making him remember why he fell in- 

His train of thought is broken by her lips, soft and scalding and brushing against his as they had done not ten minutes before in the studio. But this time, this time he doesn’t flush and look away, this time he’s all in; arm curling behind her back and hand diving into her hair, further loosening it from it’s bun. 

She hurtles forward too, fingers clenching around his tshirt and tongue soothing his dry lips, moving past them to caress the tongue that had just betrayed him. At the back of her throat she sighs so gorgeously it makes his toes curl.

The need is crashing around him now, tourniquet twisting and tightening, and he realizes he won’t be able to stand it if this is merely another goodbye. Calling on that will power again, he releases her lips and studies her face, scrambling for a way to ask her if anything has changed.

The smile blooming across her features says it all. 

"I don’t want to have to remember you."

 


End file.
